Duel Champion of the Island Tournament
by powerofmind1
Summary: Yugi will have to stop an evil who owns the Umbra Sorcerer's Items. This tournament will have some of their old friends and new duelists. This is my first fanfic. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Ch 1: A Tournament for Glory?

Ch. 1: A Tournament for _Glory?_

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were at Yugi's Grandpa's Game Shop second floor while Yugi and Joey duel.

"I play Brain Control on your only monster and attack you directly for the win!" Yugi announced to Joey and the audience.

"What…?" Joey asked while scratching his head.

Tea told Joey, "Yugi just won the duel."

"A delivery just came for you, Yugi, and it looks important." Grandpa called out.

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle activated due to a strange energy from the delivery he felt so he rushed downstairs. His friends who were curious followed him. When Yugi was downstairs, he opened the package and found a duel disk with an invitation.

"Duelist:

You have been invited to participate in a Duel Monsters Tournament with a prize of glory and be known as the best duelist. The tournament will be played with the rules of tribute and wagering the rarest card of your deck. This tournament will be held on a private island owned by Advance Tech. This all expenses paid trip can also be a vacation for your friends and family. KaibaCorp manufactures the duel disks use in this tournament.

Advance Tech CEO

Ryo Yama" 

"Hey, Yuge, do you think I'm invited?" said Joey.

Yugi had his mind somewhere else so he didn't respond. 

But Tristan did and said, "Go home and check."

"Guys, I'm heading to see if I get one, too." Joey said

"We must participate in this tournament. I felt a strange and powerful energy from the package, and I believe this might be of great importance." Yugi's alter ego from the Millennium Puzzle advised.

When Joey was at home, he searched to see any signs of his package. But he couldn't find it. Joey worried if he would be able to compete alongside his friend.

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba had unexpected guest.

"I am here to confirm that Yugi Moto will be in the tournament. Now, you will participate in the tournament, won't you?" Ryo Yama stated.

"Fine, I will. Now leave the building," Kaiba commanded.

"Dear, sweet, powerful Kaiba, I am the one who makes commands!" Ryo said in a superior tone.

Kaiba obviously ignored Ryo's statement. But Ryo didn't mind and left.

Ryo's alter ego, Umbra Ryo said to him during the elevator ride, "With the pharaoh in the tournament, his power will be finally unleashed by our family."

"Yes, but what if the pharaoh is not competing in the tournament," added Ryo.

"The pharaoh will be competing, Ryo," Umbra Ryo said before he vanished into the Umbra Sorcerer's Puzzle…

Author's Cliffhanger: Will Joey participate in the tournament? What is Umbra Ryo's motive? Is Ryo working with his spirit or not?


	2. Ch 2: United

Ch. 2: United

Joey came over to Grandpa's card shop with a grim face since he didn't get the invitation and duel disk in a package delivery like Yugi. He felt down about his abilities as a duelist. Soon he arrived at the card shop.

"Joey, I am glad you are here since I must have missed this in the delivery," Grandpa said.

"Whoa, it's my own package. I thought it came over to the duelist's home." Joey said to Grandpa.

Meanwhile, Ryo Yama was creating a giant stone tablet with a monster on it like how the pharaoh sealed away duel monsters into tablets long ago. After he finished creating the tablet with his incantations, Ryo turned it into a modern Duel Monsters card.

"Ryo, do you know how much easier it is to create a modern Duel Monsters card than creating a Duel Monster?" Umbra Ryo asked.

Ryo replied, "I don't know. But this card you created looks good. Why can't you make it stronger though?"

"The incantations decides," answered Umbra Ryo.

"What will this dark element monster be called?"

"We hold the Negation Demon from the Depths in our hand. As you can see, this level 6 fiend has an attack power of 100 and a defensive power of 2650, Ryo."

"I suppose you will surprise me with its effect later."

"I will surprise you. Now, we must prepare the deck," Umbra Ryo stated.

At Grandpa's shop, Bakura received his package in the evening.

Grandpa sighed and said, "All the packages for the tournament are handed out. Now, it's time to relax."

Grandpa sat in his chair. However, Joey and Yugi came over.

"Hey, Gramps, can I get a booster pack?" Joey asked.

"Ohh… don't disturb an old man resting, Joseph. Okay, what you want?"

"What do you recommend?"

"Hmmm, let me see," Grandpa said while searching for a booster pack, "Ahhh… how about this one?"

"Okay, you know best," said Joey while exchanging his money for the pack.

"Let's see… bad card, useless, okay, not so good… WHOA, SEVEN TOOLS OF THE BANDIT!!!" Joey exclaimed with excitement.

"Joey, that is a great card. At the cost of 1000 life points, you will be able to negate a trap card just played and destroy it!" Yugi commented.

"Yep, but I owe you for the Time Wizard. Take this card," Joey offered.

Yugi said, "No need. I am comfortable with my deck already and I gave you Time Wizard as a gift."

"Okay, Yugi."

A loud snore was heard and it belonged to Grandpa.

"I'll leave. Have a good night, Yuge."

Soon, it was time for Yugi and the gang to leave for the big tournament.

"Grandpa, are you sure you don't want to go?" asked Yugi.

"No, I need to take care of the shop. Go ahead, Yugi."

Serenity, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura were there to leave with Yugi.

"Ready?" asked Bakura.

"Let's go, guys!"

Meanwhile, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were heading to the tournament by the means of Kaiba's jet. Kaiba and Mokuba were sitting in the luxury of the jet, eating the great food, and drinking the jet's drinks. Joey and Tristan were choking down all the airline food on the Advance Tech jet. Tea and Serenity were getting some shuteye. Yami Yugi was wondering what could happen to him and Yugi during the tournament. Yami Bakura was scheming about the Umbra Sorcerer's Items but he didn't know much of their history just they are able to rival the Millennium Items. When they arrived, Mako Tsunami, Weevil Underwood, and Rex Raptor were all bragging that they gotten better and stopped when they had to move. Mai Valentine decided to spend time with her friends so she joined up with the gang. When the duelists walked to the castle, Ryo came out of the castle and made his announcement.

Ryo Yama said, "Welcome, duelists. Don't forget the ante rule and the other rules. You will earn more duel points by wagering them it duels during the tournament and I would keep track with KaibaCorp's technology. You all have two duel points recorded on you duel disk. Watch mine."

Ryo had his duel disk up and pressed a button that revealed a hologram of two stars. Everyone else tried their duel disk to see his or her duel points.

"Good, everyone tried it. You will be able to compete in the finals when you earn ten duel points meaning you don't have to duel. The tournament officially begins with the fireworks tonight and duels may start tomorrow. Finally, for now you can duel stay in your rooms, eat, rest up, and many other activities," Ryo finished.

The gang decided to check in and get good rooms in the castle. After that, Joey and Tristan went off to the buffet. Mai, Tea, and Serenity decided to go into Mai's room to hang out. Bakura said he'll look around and Yugi went off on his own.

Ryo and Yami Bakura met in one of the castle's hallways.

Ryo said, "Move it."

"You own all the remaining Umbra Sorcerer's Items because you are the descendent of the creator of those Items," said Yami Bakura.

Ryo's Umbra Sorcerer's Puzzle activated.

Umbra Ryo said, "Why hide the truth when you won't believe it's not true? Anyway, Yami Bakura, you want all the Millennium Items, right? Your Millennium Ring is helpful for a task like that. Searching for the other Items."

"True. This fool mortal's body is helpful since he is so close to the pharaoh, too," Yami Bakura agreed.

"My plan is to show they could rival those Items. I was the grandson of the sorcerer who wanted to defeat the pharaoh. He reincarnated as Kaiba. When I first created the Umbra Sorcerer's Items, the people thought I would use them to rule the world. They were correct. They destroyed the Eye, the Key, and the Scale. Another owns the Ring. I own the other three, the Puzzle, the Rod, and the Necklace. I gave the Necklace the power to arrange the deck as a please, which took a spell requiring many Big Eyes. Basically, my Items negate spells, conjure ancient spells, hold spirits, and absorb the powers of their Millennium Item duplicates and multiplies their power."

"So this means I will be able to multiply my strength when I find the Umbra Sorcerer's Ring," commented Yami Bakura, "I will then reside in that item. Imagine how powerful I will be. We should speak someone else though."

"Nonsense. No one is here. I would know anyway and if the pharaoh followed us you with the Millennium Ring would know since it detects nearby Millennium Items."

"Good point, my ally. I just revised my plan. I wonder how you control your host."

"I am not control by you, Umbra," Ryo said to him privately.

"My host knows when I have proven one of the Umbra Sorcerer's Items have enough power to conquer the world. The reincarnation, Kaiba, will be revived as his old self and have no need for KaibaCorp."

"Why are you allowing me to know this?"

"We could be great allies, Yami Bakura."

"Then, I am off to find the owner of the Umbra Sorcerer's Ring."

"Hmmm… I think I have my answers," Yami Yugi said secretly to himself as they left elsewhere…

Author's Cliffhanger: Can the pharaoh stop Umbra Ryo and Yami Bakura's evil? What is the effect of Negation Demon from the Depths?


	3. Ch 3: Waging War with Warren I

Ch. 3: Waging War with Warren I

After hearing the conversation between Umbra Ryo and Yami Bakura, Yugi walked outside to get some fresh air. He had his duel disk on so he'll be prepared to duel if a time comes. Yugi wondered why didn't the Millennium Ring catch him. Yami told Yugi that he was negating the ability of the Ring and was quite restless for doing so. Elsewhere, Joey entered the Duel Room, which was part of the castle, after munching down the food with Tristan at the buffet. Tristan was still at the buffet. Joey noticed a match between a grizzly bear on its hind legs, Mother Grizzly, and a red two-headed dragon, Twin-Headed Fire Dragon.

"Joey Wheeler, I would like to challenge you to a duel. My name is Sam Warren the Samurai Warrior Duelist," the brown-haired boy introduced.

"Where can I get a nickname? 'Joey Wheeler the Duelist Kingdom Runner-up' isn't really a nickname."

"So do you accept, Wheeler?

"Yeah, I'm gonna duel ya."

Joey and Sam's duel disks activated. First shot out the hologram projectors. Then the duel disk created a field for both players. Their life points activated.

"It's time to wage the war, Wheeler!" said the Samurai Warrior Duelist.

In the background, many comments like "Wheeler is dueling Warren", "The Samurai is fighting Wheeler", "The Duelist Kingdom Runner-up and Samurai Warrior are dueling", and many others can be heard.

"Fine, let's draw!" said Joey.

Both duelists quickly gotten five cards in their hand. Joey began the duel by drawing his card.

"First, I set this monster in defense mode and set one card facedown."

This left Joey with four cards. Sam drew his card.

"I play my Pot of Greed, which brings me up to a total hand of seven cards. I play the Sogen field," said Warren while putting the card into a special slot, "Finally, I play a defense monster. Now, I have five cards, Wheeler. See." 

"I DON'T NEED TO BE BABIED!!!"

"Don't forget to draw."

"Quiet! See me draw. See me play Panther Warrior (ATK 2000/DEF 1600)." 

A humanoid panther in armor carrying a shield and sword was summoned and on the meadow, Sogen. 

"See it get the Sogen's field power bonus. (ATK 2200/ DEF 1800) See me… umm… end… no… umm…"

"Hurry up, Wheeler!" ordered Sam.

"Wait, okay, I end my turn."

Sam now had a hand of six cards while Joey had four cards. Sam was a little worry since he knew he could act foolish to trick the duelist. But he also knew he made mistakes.

"I flip summon my warrior, Invader of the Throne (ATK 1350/ DEF 1700)."

A purple-haired woman in a red dress sitting on a throne was on Sam's side of the field.

"She does get the field power bonus. (ATK 1550/ DEF 1900) You will now get to see its effect activate."

The audience got excited. Joey just thought uh-oh.

Elsewhere, Yami Bakura was searching for the owner of the Umbra Sorcerer's Ring.

A voice said, "Ahh, we meet tomb robber…"

Author's Cliffhanger: Will Joey defeat the Samurai Warrior Duelist? Who greets Yami Bakura?


	4. Ch 4: Waging War with Warren II

Ch. 4: Waging War with Warren II

"Who goes there?" Yami Bakura asked while hiding his surprise from the stranger.

"Why so startled, tomb robber? I thought you would be glad to see your brother."

Yami Bakura was shocked that the stranger would say he was his brother.

Meanwhile, Sam Warren was deciding which monster to use Invader of the Throne's (ATK 1550/ DEF 1900) effect on since he just flipped it up. His side of the field also included Sogen and a facedown card. Joey's side of the field had Panther Warrior (ATK 2200/ DEF 1800), a facedown monster, and one card facedown.

"Come on, already. Show me the effect." Joey yelled.

Sam Warren thought that he felt something faint, but he figured it was just him being nervous.

"I choose to take your facedown monster for my Invader of the Throne (ATK 1550/ DEF 1900). I don't care what your facedown…" Sam felt a sudden, excruciating pain in his head that cause him screaming so loud everyone glance at his direction.

Somewhere else, the stranger talking to Yami Bakura emerged from the shadows to reveal himself to appear to be Sam Warren but he had an Umbra Sorcerer's Ring on and his brown hair was in spikes. He announced that he enjoyed taunting the spirit of the Millennium Ring and will be serious.

"The body I inhabit is named Ben Warren. He is not here because of his dueling talent but he is the twin brother of a skilled strategist. Now time to absorb your powers," said Umbra Ben.

"But I thought we were brothers," said Yami Bakura.

"We weren't close. Was it not obvious when I taunted you that long? You were always so sad, little brother."

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Umbra Ben said while absorbing the powers of the Millennium Ring with its Umbra Sorcerer's Item counterpart, "Your powers feel great, little brother."

Sam woke up on the island hospital bed with Joey by his side.

Joey said, "Hey, you are okay, Warren. We will rematch in the tournament. Okay?"

"Wait, you know Yugi, right? Get him here. I need his help. Please let me talk to him, Joey."

"Okay, I will get him. Just relax, Sam."

Tea and Serenity were sent a message to meet Ryo. This caused Tea to worry. Mai decided that while they are visiting she would find the guys. A man working for Ryo escorted Tea and Serenity.

"I don't like this. Do you know what Ryo wants?" asked the worried Tea.

The escort said naturally, "The boss never says."

At the buffet, Tristan was still eating when Joey found him.

"Tristan, do you know where Yugi is? I have to find him for someone," Joey told his friend while he finished eating.

After Tristan finished the buffet, he said, "I will help out on the search for Yuge, Joey."

The two searched the castle and ended up to bumped into Mai.

"What are you two doing?" questioned Mai.

Tristan and Joey both answer simultaneously, "Looking for Yuge. Why don't you help out?"

"That was kind of creepy you boys said it the same time but I will help out. Did Yugi say where he would be or anything?"

Joey scratched his head pondering on the thought and answered slowly, "I don't think so."

Tristan suggested, "We should look now because he didn't mention anything about his destination."

Joey and Mai both agreed so the trio ended up searching together. Meanwhile, Yugi called it a day and went up to his room where the three seekers were headed to so they could leave a note on the door. Yugi was reunited with his friends soon.

"Yugi, glad to see you," said Mai.

Tristan added, "We have been searching high and low for you, Yugi. Where were you?"

"I was out for the fresh air and was exploring the place," replied Yugi.

"Yugi, come with me to the island's only hospital. Sam Warren needs to talk to you," said Joey.

"So that is why you were looking for him," Tristan thought out loud.

The four began the walk while Tea and Serenity's walk ended. The escort opened the door and shoved the two of them in. He closed the door shut to imprison them.

He pull out his walkie-talkie from inside his black suit and said, "The two are in."

Ryo said, "Excellent work."

Ryo walked to his room and the Puzzle changed him to Umbra Ryo once again.

He looked at his mirror and Umbra Ryo said, "Now Yugi has an extra motive; saving his friends."

"I think the idea is stupid."

"You do know you will not only get Kaiba's company but also to keep an Umbra Sorcerer's Item for the assistance."

"You can't be serious, can you?"

"No. See more motive, Ryo."

"Whatever."

"I am so close to my goal I can taste it. However it's still not even the beginning of the tournament. I have to remember to make sure the fireworks are already in the evening."

"What does that have to do with anything, Umbra Ryo?"

"Nothing. Time to be off…"

Author's Cliffhanger: Is Yami Bakura/Bakura fine after the absorption? What might Sam Warren and the King of Games speak of? Will Tea and Serenity last in their prison?


End file.
